Kwee Q. Peddlefeet (original)
| health = 44 }} Kwee Q. Peddlefeet is a level 1 winged, flying male goblin NPC quest giver that can be found hanging around participating capital city leaders during the Love is in the Air seasonal event. Locations There are six Kwee Q. Peddlefeet during the event. During previous years, he could be found near the leaders: * in Darnassus * in Ironforge * in Stormwind City * in Orgrimmar * in Thunder Bluff * in Undercity Now, however, he can be found in more easily accessible locations: * In Stormwind City, he's on the left side of the Bank stairs. * (Additional locations needed) From a character's point of view, all six appear to be the same NPC, except with regard to the voting described below and the factional quest that they handle. After the event, Kwee Q. Peddlefeet will remain in one of these cities for an additional week, selected by the voting described below. Buffing If a player blows him a kiss using the /kiss command, they will be given the Smitten buff and gain 200 extra health points for one hour. Kwee Q. Peddlefeet's buffs from different cities are said to stack, although crossing a boundary and causing a load screen removes the buffs if there are two or more. Quest endpoint Kwee Q. Peddlefeet is the endpoint in the and quests. Kwee accepts turn-ins for Alliance Gift Collections and Horde Gift Collections in exchange for a and your choice of 5 , 5 , or 5 . Voting Completing this quest will add a point to the total gift collections for the capital city leader standing next to Kwee Q. Peddlefeet. This counts as one vote for the popularity of that leader. At the end of the Love is in the Air seasonal event, the capital city leader with the most gift collections will have Kwee Q. Peddlefeet stay by them to buff players for another week. You can ask Kwee Q. Peddlefeet about the gift voting standings. He gives the number of turn-ins for each participating city leader and the totals for each faction. (In the 2009 event, the Stormwind result names the former temporary regent Bolvar, not the current returned king Varian. This appears to be a failure to update the quest text from the previous year to match the progression of game-world events.) Disproportionate voting stacked toward one particular leader will give either faction that does so a better chance of winning. Companion There is also a companion version of Kwee Q. Peddlefeet, called simply Peddlefeet. It is much smaller than the Kwee Q. Peddlefeet NPC, no more than half his height. The Peddlefeet companion can be summoned by a or , both obtainable during the Love is in the Air seasonal event. The Silver Shafted Arrow summons a Peddlefeet companion on another player that you target and shoot with the Silver Shafted Arrow. The Truesilver Shafted Arrow teaches you the ability to summon the Peddlefeet companion to yourself at will. Notes Kwee Q. Peddlefeet hovers in the manner of flying companions. He is goblin sized. He looks like he would be capable of walking, but this NPC never lands; the goblin animations for walking are not applied. The Kwee Q. Peddlefeets are reported to have a friendly reaction to either faction. It should be possible to get the buff from the opposing faction's Kwee Q. Peddlefeet - perhaps stacking beyond three buffs. It is not possible to conduct the exchange and vote for an opposing faction leader, since the turn-ins are implemented as quests, and the turn-in item is faction specific. Trivia Kwee Q. Peddlefeet is a spoof of Cupid. See also , with a similar appearance, can be found in non-participating cities. He directs you to "his cousin" Kwee Q. Peddlefeet. External links Category:Goblins Category:Darnassus NPCs Category:Ironforge NPCs Category:Stormwind City NPCs Category:Orgrimmar NPCs Category:Thunder Bluff NPCs Category:Undercity NPCs